Roses are Red: Rewritten
by xxCoolStoryBroxx
Summary: The course of true love never did run smoothly.
1. Ai Fiori

AN.- This is my first SFA story,I hope you enjoy the edited version! I dont own SFA or HSM, obviously though since Im only 13.

**Roses are Red- Ai Fiori**

Sharpay Evans let out a frustrated sigh as she fixed her hair in the mirror of her dressing room.

It had been yet another long day for the entire cast of 'How to succeed in business without trying' especially the main cast, which included her.

She bit her lip as she used the last of her Elnett Satin hairspray to try and get her bangs to sit properly. No use. Broadway musicals were really starting to ruin her usually flawless appearance.

She grabbed her GHD straighteners from the drawer of her dressing table and plugged them in beside the mirror making a last ditch attempt to tame her fringe.

Finally satisfied with her hair, she quickly checked her make-up, of course it looked good, nobody was better at make-up.

She grabbed her pink Chanel Hobo bag, reached in blindly and felt around for her DKNY 'Be Delicious' perfume

When she finally found it she yanked it out and began spraying it all over her body to try and cover the smell of Richard Rodgers Theater, which by the way, smelt anything but pleasant back satge

She looked back up at herself in the mirror and smoothed down her new Armani knee length evening dress and smiled

If she said so herself, she looked incredibly good.

"Wow, going on a date tonight?" Sharpay turned around to face the person who the voice belonged

"You know it Isaac" Sharpay dropped the perfume back in her bag. "What do you think?" She span around so Issac could see the whole outfit.

He winked at her "I think you look lovely and if I was straight I would so be hitting on you right now"

Sharpay watched Issac pull a rack of clothes into the room, "Impressive clothes you've made there, got busy today."

Issac gave her a cheeky grin "Not as busy as you'll get tonight"

"See you tomorrow Issac" Sharpay waved at her friend as she left her dressing room and made her way along the dark hall leading to the busy streets of New York City.

She took a deep breath in as she reached the outside world, glad for some fresh air.

She checked the time on her pink rhinestone studded blackberry, 5:42pm, she still had 18 minuets to get to 'Ai Fiori' the Italian restaurant where she made made dinner reservations for the night

When she reached the side of the road she signalled for a cab to stop, she had found out it was one of her many useful skills, and told him where she was going.

15 minuets later the car was pulling up outside of the expensive restaurant and Sharpay handed the driver some money.

She walked up to the large glass doors and opened them very careful so not to break one of her perfectly manicured nails

The Maître D', a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties, a few feet away smiled at her from behind the podium.

"Its Evans" She told him as he looking at the seating chart

"Right this way Miss Evans, you're friend is already seated" Sharpay nodded following him through the seriously expensive looking resturant, noting the strong Italian accent he was supporting, probably to keep up the 'authenticity'. Everywhere Sharpay looked the whole building seemed to be filled with very elegant looking people

As they turned a corner into an area filled with tables for two, Sharpay had to smile to herself as she saw an extremely awkward looking young man in amongst all the designer brands.

"Hi honey!" Sharpay gave Peyton Leverett a peck on the cheek when she neared the table. Peyton quickly stood up but the Maitre D, had beaten him to pulling out Sharpays seat for her, he gave him a slight glare as he sat back down

"How was work?" Peyton asked as the man handed them menus, Sharpay only rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as a response

"The specials today are Orecchiette, peperonata and the calamari" The Maître D took a step back from the table "Someone will be here to take your order soon"

"That good huh?" Peyton smiled at her once the man had left

Sharpay gave him a small smile back scanning over the menu, "Its fine, just tiring, Im seriously shattered"

"Well tired or not I think you look beautiful" Peyton opened his menu and pretended to understand what any of it meant.

"You say that all the time" A slight blush crept over Sharpays cheek, something Peyton only ever made happen

He laughed a little looking up at her "That's because its true all the time!"

"Sometimes I think you're just trying to get me in bed."

"That too" He shrugged innocently

"Good evening, can I get you any drinks?" Both Sharpay and Peyton were startled at the sudden appearance of the waiter

"Umm, yes, can we get a bottle of the Dolcetto?" Sharpay said pointing to the item on the menu.

"Of course, it will just take a moment" The waiter jotted the wine down and once again the two were left alone.

"I take it were going for the usual deal." Peyton said looking at the price of the wine.

"You buy the coffee, I buy everything else." Sharpay said with a smile and a nod.

"I promise this is just temporary, until I'm an award winning director." Peyton looked back up at her.

"Yeah it better be." Sharpay joked "Then I'll be spending all of your money"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

The waiter came back with the bottle of wine in a cooler and poured them both a glass "Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet thanks" Peyton smiled up at the man and he left.

"Well then, heres to an evening as fabulous as us Mr Leverette" Sharpay said holding up her wine glass.

"Indeed miss Evans." The both tapped their glasses together and took a drink.

After the meal and a few drinks at Ai Fiori, the couple found themselves walking along the side walk, which was just as busy at 10:30 at night, as it was in the mornings, to the famous Central Park since it was still warm.

Sharpay smiled to herself as they walked in a comfortable silence side by side holding hands. She looked at the people around her, who all seemed to be rushing around to get to the next place they had to be, talking to each other insanely fast, couples talking about the wedding they absolutely had to plan this weekend, or the young pregnant woman on the phone to her husband scolding him for going out for a beer instead of putting the soon to arrive babies crib up.

Everyone around hers lives seemed to be going at a hundred miles an hour. It was like her and Peyton were the only people that were happy just being boyfriend and girlfriend, not taking their relationship too seriously.

Even Ryan had just gotten engaged to Kelsi. She was happy for them, she just couldn't understand why they were committing so soon.

She looked up at Peyton as they walked through one of Central Parks entrances, "Hows that film project you were working on coming along?"

He looked back down at her and smiled, "It'd be coming along a lot better if those crazy friends of your would actually say what I tell them too for once."

Sharpay laughed lightly thinking about her friends, Juliet Hunter and Eden Heart. They were Drama students at Julliard she had met through her brother when she moved to New York and recently Peyton had asked them to be in his next class film project. "Well its your fault for asking them, I warned you that they weren't quite right."

"Yeah but I didn't think you meant that mental" Peyton joked and Sharpay playfully it him in the stomach.

"Hey theyre my friends!"

"Your friends or not, Juliet calls kitchen appliances fuck sandwiches and Eden pretends like hands are her guests."

Sharpay stiffeled a laugh "Eden only doe that when she's high."

Peyton smiled amused "And Jules?"

Sharpay shook her head "Shes just always weird. But you can hardly talk, your friends have their moments!"

"My friends are awesome!" Peyton gave her a light shove

"Your friends are tools." Sharpay laughed getting closer to him again and putting her head lightly against his arm as they walked, "I had a good time tonight."

Peyton wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Me too... Shar."

"Yeah?" She asked looking around the park, she loved it there, especially in Summer, when it was always filled with people and there were fairy lights wrapped around nearly every tree.

"I love you." Peyton rubbed the top of Sharpays arm in light circles.

"I love you too." Sharpay put her head back against his shoulder, and she smiled, knowing that she really did love him.

A.N.- So there I edited the chapter, Im redoing the second one, since I have a completely different plot, Laura knows what Im talking about since she bugged me to tell her. Im making it a lot sadder yet romantic, so I hope you guys like the edit, I also brought in new charries who will be in the next chapter. I own the character Juliet Hunter but Chantelle (staystrong) invented Eden Heart.


	2. Help

Hey guys! First of all I need to thank you for coming back and reading this, I really appreciate it! Second I need to apologise for not updating, it's unforgivable! But I have an excuse, Im in a complete slump!

So, I'm asking for your help! If you have any ideas at all for the story, please, please, please either leave a review or PM me! Any help at all is appreciated! I have tried to write some things down but they just won't work! I've said them to my friend, Laura, and they sound good, but on paper, they just don't work out. Anyway please help me! I'm begging!

Greatly appreciated, AustinLaVista aka Ellie xoxo 


End file.
